


Они захватили Хогвартс

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Comedy, Crossover, Genderswap, Missing Scene, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Неожиданная напасть сваливается на Хогвартс… Хотя почему – «неожиданная»? Это происходит уже далеко не впервые. Другое дело, что каждый раз это случается по-разному, так что ни подготовиться, ни противостоять тут не выходит. Остается только приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам. И каждый делает это по-своему…





	1. День первый. Гермиона и хрустальный шар

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем фикрайтерам ГП

Они захватили Хогвартс. Опять. Невидимая армия сущностей, обнаружить которых не удавалось никаким волшебством. Никто не знал, откуда они приходят и почему творят то, что творят. А главное – никто не мог понять, когда именно ждать их снова.

Впрочем, сегодня утром профессор Трелони высказала на своем занятии интересную мысль: мол, их очередное нашествие, как и все предыдущие, связано с неким шабашем, своего рода состязанием, где невидимки играют судьбами людей, как им заблагорассудится.

\- Профессор! – заинтересованно спросил Кормак МакЛаген. – А нельзя ли заранее предсказывать их появление?       
  
\- О, я стараюсь это сделать, используя мой хрустальный шар! И никто не может сказать, что увидит их раньше, чем их увижу я!

Кэти Белл и Чо Чанг переглянулись между собой. Преподавательница не преувеличивала: именно она первой замечала, что в школе опять происходит что-то не то, и начинала бить тревогу, возвещая об очередном нашествии «этих». Причем невидимки, судя по всему, воздавали профессору Трелони особое уважение за такое внимание к ним и потому исправно начинали свою деятельность именно с ее кабинета. Вот и сейчас Кэти показала глазами вправо, и Чо проследила за ее взглядом. За соседней партой сидела Гермиона Грейнджер. Перед ней на парте стоял на подставке небольшой хрустальный шар, а рядом возвышалась стопка толстенных книг по прорицанию.  
  
Занятая мыслями о загадочных невидимках, Чо не сразу поняла, в чем дело. Потом до нее дошло. За соседней партой сидела, во-первых, девушка, учившаяся на курс младше их. А во-вторых, это была Гермиона Грейнджер, которая глубоко презирала предмет, который вела профессор Трелони!  
  
Чо и Кэти снова переглянулись. Они поняли: началось. Опять.  
  
Их взгляды тут же опустились ниже – каждая с тревогой посмотрела на мантию однокурсницы. В прошлый раз они поменялись факультетами: Кэти щеголяла в мантии с синей оторочкой, а Чо – с красной. Это еще ничего: в позапрошлый раз они обе оказались слизеринками. Зато теперь на обеих были мантии Равенкло.

\- Ура! – воскликнула Кэти. – Я как раз хотела пожить в вашей спальне! У вас такие красивые шторы! Обожаю голубой цвет!

Чо мрачно кивнула. Она задумалась о том, кому на этот раз выпадут остальные кровати в спальне с голубыми шторами. В прошлый раз, когда волей невидимок ее занесло в Гриффиндор, она делила спальню с Гермионой Грейнджер, Анджелиной Джонсон и… Роном Уизли. На ее возмущенные вопросы, какого гоблина Рон ночует в их спальне, девочки недоуменно отвечали: «А что такого? Он же гриффиндорец!»


	2. День второй. Джинни и бита загонщика

После занятий Кэти и Чо, направляясь сначала на обед, а потом на тренировку по квиддичу, обсуждали все увиденное сегодня. Невидимки опять начудили – как, впрочем, и всегда.

\- Видела новую мантию профессора Снейпа? – спросила Кэти. – Нет, я, конечно, люблю голубой цвет, но Снейпу он как-то не к лицу…

\- По мне, так это просто ничто по сравнению с розовым кабинетом профессора МакГонагалл! – взволнованно сказала Чо.

\- Угу… – протянула Кэти. Ей было немного жутко вспоминать о фарфоровых тарелочках с умильными котятами, которыми теперь был увешан весь кабинет Трансфигурации.

Моросил ноябрьский дождь. Квиддичное поле выглядело серым. Подруги зашли в раздевалку. Чуть позже туда, шумно переговариваясь, ввалилась компания остальных игроков женского пола из команды Равенкло.

\- О, Мариэтта, вот это да!

\- Шикарно!

\- Как необычно!

Чо, которая как раз затягивала крепления наколенника, оторвалась от своего занятия, выпрямилась и вытянула шею, пытаясь разглядеть за спинами товарок ту, которая вызвала столько охов и ахов.

Наконец ей удалось разглядеть Эджком. И она ее еле узнала. Невзрачные светло-рыжие волосы Мариэтты были теперь на несколько тонов темнее, глубокого оттенка хны, и завиты в кудри штопором. Она стала сантиметров на пять выше ростом (и каблуки тут были не при чем!). Вместо блеклых светлых глаз у нее теперь были ярко-синие. А главное, у нее была великолепная кожа на лице – нежного розовато-перламутрового оттенка, абсолютно гладкая и чистая.   

«Не всем, значит, невидимки приносят проблемы – кому-то везет и на подарки от них», – не без зависти подумала Чо. К ней подошла Кэти, застегивая спортивную мантию, и вполголоса спросила:  
  
\- Мариэтта теперь играет в квиддич? Я в шоке!

Поглядев на суетящихся девочек, Чо хотела было возразить, что гораздо важнее та метаморфоза, что произошла с внешностью Мариэтты. Но было что-то такое в возмущенном вопросе Кэти, что заставило Чо позабыть о Мариэтте. Было что-то странное вообще во всем, что творилось вокруг, но Чо не могла уловить, что именно… Она задумчиво уставилась на товарок, уже не удивляясь тому, что среди них были, к примеру, Панси Паркинсон и Луна Лавгуд. И тут ее озарило: девочек было слишком много!

\- А что, у нас полностью женская команда? – Чо даже не заметила, как произнесла это вслух. Гул разговоров вокруг как-то сразу стих. Кэти резко обернулась к ней, и Чо поймала изумленный взгляд подруги.

Со скамьи поднялась уже переодевшаяся в квиддичную форму Джинни Уизли, держа биту загонщика так гордо, словно это был меч Годрика Гриффиндора, и громко заявила:  
  
\- Может, когда-нибудь мужчины в магическом мире и добьются права играть в квиддич, но пока что это, слава Мерлину, чисто женская игра!


	3. День третий. Драко и вязание крючком

Кэти лежала в постели и любовалась тем, как тусклое утреннее солнце пытается пробиться сквозь задернутые голубые шторы. Сегодня было воскресенье, и можно было понежиться в постели. Ради такого случая можно было даже пожертвовать завтраком, но жертвовать не пришлось: Чо тайком притащила ей разных вкусняшек (принимать пищу в спальнях, да и вообще где бы то ни было, кроме Большого зала, запрещал устав школы).

Они дождались, пока из комнаты наконец выйдет отличница-зануда и блюстительница правил Луна Лавгуд, прежде чем приступить к пиршеству. На четвертую соседку по спальне – растеряху и хохотушку Гермиону Грейнджер – вполне можно было положиться: она ни за что не выдала бы их педагогам или завхозу.

Впрочем, педагоги были не так страшны, но вот завхоз… Люциус Малфой, которому пятилетний срок в Азкабане заменили тремя месяцами исправительных работ в Хогвартсе, теперь патрулировал школу вместо Филча, с верным Добби, послушно ковыляющим у его правой ноги. Если домовик отставал, бедняге сильно доставалось тростью от сердитого хозяина. Ходили слухи, что тростью доставалось также всем нарушителям правил, кого Люциус Малфой заставал на месте преступления.

Об этом и заговорили сейчас Кэти и Чо, уплетая булочки с джемом и шоколадки. Угостили они и Гермиону, которая тоже явно не спешила вставать в постели.

\- Хорошо хоть, Малфой Авадами не бросается… - с легкой дрожью в голосе сказала Чо.

\- Он бы, может, и бросался, да нечем! – торжествующе воскликнула Кэти.

Чо посмотрела на нее вопросительно.

\- Палочку-то он оставил в Азкабане! – смеясь, пояснила Кэти. – Кто же выпустит преступника отбывать наказание, оставив ему палочку?

\- А, ну да… – согласилась с облегчением Чо.

\- Погодите, а как же Симус? – вступила в разговор Гермиона.

\- А что с ним? – удивилась Чо.

\- Симус сказал, что попался завхозу, когда писал слова «Тайная комната» на двери женского туалета. Люциус Малфой, мол, запустил в него Ступефаем, но промахнулся.   

\- Врет, – коротко изрекла Кэти. – Как всегда.

\- Почему это? – недоверчиво спросила Гермиона.

\- Да потому, что ту надпись сделала я, – широко улыбнулась Кэти.

Девочки дружно расхохотались.

\- Но Люциус Малфой все равно очень неприятный! Вот смотришь на него – и сразу понимаешь, в кого Драко таким мерзким уродился… – задумчиво сказала Чо. – Все-таки наследственность – великая вещь!

\- Неправда! – горячо возразила Гермиона. – Драко добрый – он просто скрывает это, чтобы не злить отца! А вы знаете, как он жалеет домовых эльфов? Он даже решил основать в школе общество по их защите! До того как Драко со мной об этом заговорил, я вообще не задумывалась над тем, как тяжело живется домовикам!

Чо и Кэти закатили глаза. Ни одно нашествие невидимок не обходилось без пламенной влюбленности Гермионы в Драко, причем это чувство всегда оказывалось взаимным. Вот и сейчас обнимающихся Драко с Гермионой можно было увидеть буквально на каждом углу школы. Особенно часто их встречали почему-то на Астрономической башне.

\- Кстати, Гермиона, ты ведь сегодня собиралась на Астрономическую башню с Драко – встречать рассвет… Отчего ж не пошла?  – спросила Кэти, озорно подмигнув Чо. 

\- Драко прислал сову. Пишет, что с утра страшно занят – он вместе с другими хаффлпаффцами вяжет крючком шапочки для домовых эльфов. И пригласил меня в Астрономическую башню вечером – встретить закат. Это ведь тоже очень романтично, не так ли?

\- О, да! – воскликнули в унисон Чо и Кэти.


	4. День четвертый. Седрик и блестящая пудра

С тех пор как Чо Чанг и Кэти Бэлл волею невидимок оказались в одной команде по квиддичу, они еще больше сдружились. Вот и сейчас они спешили на тренировку, делясь последними новостями.

Их путь лежал мимо теплиц, которые сейчас представляли собой, благодаря усилиям слизеринца Невилла Лонгботтома, что-то вроде выставки фиалок самых разных сортов. По прошлым нашествиям было известно, что фиалки – любимые цветы невидимок. А в Слизерине всегда знали толк в лести. Сам Лонгботтом, размахивая палочкой, что-то наколдовывал на большом зеленом полотнище, вывешенном на двери главной теплицы.

Две подружки подошли поближе. Художником Невилл был весьма посредственным, и тем не менее в его старательном рисунке серебристой краской отчетливо просматривался герб невидимок – грозная птица, обхватившая модель земного шара.

\- У тебя сова на ворону похожа, а глобус кривой… – наморщив нос, заявила Кэти.

\- Можешь лучше – сделай сама! А то критиковать все умеют! – огрызнулся Невилл, которому нашествие невидимок обычно основательно портило характер.  

Кэти хотела что-то возразить ему, но Чо потянула ее за мантию и шепнула:  
\- Пойдем, а то на тренировку опоздаем…

Девочки двинулись дальше. У дверей раздевалки они еще издали заметили небольшую толпу. Толпа глухо шумела, но даже сквозь этот шум прорывался пронзительный, верещащий голос Джинни Уизли.

\- Опять наша глава квиддичного клуба чем-то недовольна… – ехидно прокомментировала Кэти.

\- Ой, там Седрик! – восторженно воскликнула Чо.

Седрик Диггори принадлежал к числу тех парней, которые неизменно будоражили девичьи сердца, и никакие невидимки не могли этому помешать. Но Кэти почему-то кольнул в самое сердце этот всплеск радости подруги… 

Чо перешла на бег, и Кэти, с кислой миной, тоже прибавила шагу. Наконец они подошли вплотную к толпе у раздевалки. Помимо членов квиддичного клуба, тут было полно и других девочек со всех четырех факультетов. 

\- Итак, дорогая, мы рады приветствовать вас в нашем дружном клубе! – слова Джинни утонули в бурных аплодисментах. 

\- Что тут происходит? – спросила Кэти у Луны Лавгуд, которая стояла в задних рядах, близоруко щурясь и поправляя очки в золотистой оправе.

Благодаря очень высокому росту Луне и так все было прекрасно видно. Чего нельзя было сказать о Кэти и Чо. Даже самой Кэти, хотя та на рост и не жаловалась, не говоря уже о невысокой Чо, были видны только Седрик и Джинни. Видимо, глава клуба, произнося речь, по обыкновению стояла на низко зависшей над полом метле. Маленькая ростом, но ловкая и обладающая отменным чувством равновесия, Джинни часто применяла этот эффектный трюк, используя метлу вместо трибуны во время выступлений перед клубом.  

\- Седрик приволок откуда-то новенькую… – с ленивой снисходительностью ответила Луна на вопрос Кэти.  

\- Красивая? – быстро спросила Чо, и Кэти заметила, как в глазах ее сверкнула ревность.

\- Ну как бы тебе сказать… – задумчиво протянула Луна. – Волосы у нее хорошие – длинные, каштановые. Но зубы – еще хуже, чем у Гермионы!

\- А зовут ее, небось, Мери-Сью? – усмехнулась Кэти, знавшая о любимых причудах невидимок.

\- Нет, – серьезно ответила Луна. – Зовут ее Белла.

В этот момент толпа заколыхалась. Чо и Кэти вместе с остальными нацелили взгляд на пару, перед которой, вздыхая, расступались ряды хогвартских девчонок. Седрик бережно вел за руку какую-то девушку. Чо, как и большинство присутствующих, хмуро уставилась на новенькую. А Кэти даже не взглянула на Беллу. Ее внимание привлек сам Седрик. Его золотистые глаза светились радостью, а мертвенно-бледная кожа переливалась на неярком осеннем солнце мельчайшими искорками блесток.

Не сговариваясь, Чо и Кэти обратились друг к другу с вопросами. 

\- Где он взял такую уродину? – возмущенно фыркнула Чо.

\- Где он взял такую пудру? – восхищенно воскликнула Кэти.


	5. День пятый. Кэти и Башня старост

Чо своим крупным разборчивым почерком записывала очередной способ гадания на чаинках под диктовку профессора Трелони. Почерком Чо можно было залюбоваться, но Кэти смотрела не на строчки, выведенные подругой, а на ее длинные ресницы, на ее прямые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, на ее тонкие пальцы…

\- Профессор, а вы можете предсказать, как долго продлится нынешнее нашествие невидимок? – спросила Панси Паркинсон.  
  
В ее голосе звучала горечь. Видимо, бедняге Паркинсон за эти дни изрядно надоела слащавая картина счастья Драко и Гермионы.

\- Мой хрустальный шар открыл мне, что их магия рассеется в полночь, с последним ударом курантов на Часовой башне, – с важностью ответила Трелони.  

\- Отлично! – просветлела лицом Панси, но тут же спохватилась. – Погодите-ка, а в какой день? Когда это случится?

\- Об этом мой хрустальный шар умолчал, – скороговоркой пробормотала Трелони и поспешила перевести тему разговора. – А теперь разберем распространенный средневековый способ гадания на остатках пиршества…

Крепко задумавшись, Кэти уже не слышала рассуждений преподавательницы о том, что обилие костей на столе после праздника предвещает войну, а разлитое на скатерть вино – ссору (которая, скорее всего, и станет причиной войны). Кэти вспоминала свой разговор с Панси в прошлое нашествие невидимок.

В тот раз Кэти стала старостой Равенкло и была очень довольна этой переменой, а Панси очутилась на Гриффиндоре (как, впрочем, и сейчас), и ее не утешало даже то, что она оказалась там вместе с Драко. Вот тогда Панси и сказала Кэти с нескрываемой завистью:

\- Тебе-то хорошо! У тебя есть доступ в Башню старост!

\- А при чем тут это? – недоуменно спросила Кэти. Ей было неприятно ощущать зависть Панси. Кроме того, она подозревала, что Панси было бы ничуть не легче, даже если бы та вдруг оказалась не просто гриффиндоркой, а старостой столь ненавистного ей факультета.  

\- Ты что, действительно не знаешь? – широко распахнув глаза, спросила Панси, глядя на Кэти как на неразумного человека, который не ценит своего счастья.

\- Нет… – пробормотала Кэти, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

\- Да ведь в Башне старост можно общаться с невидимками! И попросить у них все, чего хочешь! – выпалила Панси.

\- Ах, вот оно что… – насмешливо улыбнулась Кэти.

\- Да, именно! Надо только встать перед камином в общей гостиной старост и громко произнести свое желание! И невидимки его сразу же исполнят! Мне наши девочки говорили, а они слышали от кого-то из педагогов…

Тогда Кэти только посмеялась над Панси с ее нелепыми слухами. Но сейчас ей было не до смеха. В тот раз у нее не было желания ничего менять. Зато теперь, глядя на Чо, склонившуюся над пергаментом, Кэти подумала, что, пожалуй, нашла бы, что пожелать… Только вот в Башню старост было уже не попасть. Нет, сама башня была на месте – она всегда появлялась во время нашествия невидимок. Но текущего пароля от нее Кэти не знала, потому что на сей раз не была старостой.


	6. День шестой. Грегори и таинственный гладиолус

Кэти и Чо шли на обед в Большой зал. Точнее, не шли, а плыли, подхваченными мощным потоком студентов. Людская масса плотно обжимала их, и Кэти нравилось то и дело ласково обнимать Чо, пользуясь этой возможностью.

Чуть поодаль толпу таранила плотная фигура в мантии старосты Слизерина. Это был Грегори Гойл, тащивший за собой, как баржу на прицепе, Панси Паркинсон. Засмотревшись на них, Кэти и сама не заметила, как толпа понесла ее и Чо в ту же сторону. На очередной движущейся лестнице они оказались как раз позади Грегори и Панси. И Кэти услышала обрывок их разговора.

\- К одиннадцати все уже разойдутся по комнатам, – негромко басил Гойл, жадно ощупывая взглядом пухлую, аппетитную Панси. – Старосты рано ложатся. Тебя никто не увидит.

\- А пароль? – спросила Панси.

\- Сейчас скажу. Эх, забыл. На цветок похоже…

\- На какую букву хотя бы?

\- На «Г».

\- Гвоздика?

\- Нет.

\- Георгина?

\- Да нет же!

\- Герань? Гиацинт? Гладиолус?

\- О, точно! Гладиолус. Почти что. Но все же немного не так.

\- А как? – нетерпеливо уставилась на него Панси.

\- Да не помню! А, погоди, я ж его записал…

Гойл вынул из кармана мантии обрывок пергамента и прочел вслух:

\- «Гаудеамус».

\- Договорились! – и Панси, которая до этого буквально льнула к Гойлу, тут же отстранилась от него – насколько это было возможно на тесной движущейся лестнице, забитой учащимися всех возрастов.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до Большого зала – еще пару лестниц и два коридора – Кэти повторяла про себя, чтобы не забыть, пароль от Башни старост…

За обедом ей пришлось приводить в чувство сидящую рядом Чо – та поперхнулась тыквенным соком, увидев, что мимо проходит Седрик под руку с Беллой.

\- Как же я ее ненавижу! – прошипела Чо, яростно глядя в тарелку с тушеными бобами и ветчиной.

Кэти погладила ее по руке и внезапно даже для самой себя спросила:  
  
\- Слушай, я тебе нравлюсь?

Чо, тут же забыв свои пафосные страдания, придирчиво и деловито оглядела подругу от макушки до распахнутого ворота мантии и сказала:  
  
\- Еще как! Ты сегодня просто отпадно выглядишь… – сердце Кэти бешено забилось, но тут Чо продолжила свою мысль. – Если постараешься, сможешь заклеить даже самого Гарри Поттера! Он сегодня утром та-ак смотрел на тебя!

Кэти вздохнула и стала запивать свое разочарование тыквенным соком. Ничего, скоро наступит ночь. Этой ночью она проникнет в Башню старост. И тогда еще посмотрим, кто займет главное место в сердце Чо Чанг…


	7. День седьмой. Панси и пушистые тапочки

Кэти кралась по пустым коридорам ночного Хогвартса, думая лишь о том, чтобы  не попасться на глаза Люциусу Малфою и его верному Добби. Чем выше она поднималась, тем менее вероятной становилась такая встреча. Помещения Хаффльпаффа и Слизерина остались далеко внизу, как и кухня, а входы в башни Гриффиндора и Равенкло находились в других частях замка. Здесь, на северной стороне, в этот час обитаемыми были только апартаменты профессора Трелони на самом верху Северной башни да маленькая, приткнувшаяся к глухой стене замка Башня старост.

Вот он, коридор шестого этажа! В самом его конце, слева от гобелена с изображением Слизерина, беседующего с Василиском, находится заветная резная дверца, больше похожая на нишу или алтарь, чем на обычную дверь.

До конца коридора оставалось совсем немного, когда Кэти вдруг ощутила, что она здесь не одна. Она остановилась и затаила дыхание, прислушиваясь. Сзади раздавались шаркающие шаги. Шарканье было едва слышным и оттого еще более страшным. Вглядываться было бессмысленно: факелы не горели, и коридор освещался только слабым лунным светом из небольших окон под потолком.

Через некоторое время мимо вжавшейся в стену Кэти прошествовала какая-то фигура, белеющая в полумраке. Шаркающие шаги затихли у гобелена со Слизерином и Василиском. Фигура произнесла довольно громко:

\- Гаудеамус!

Кэти узнала голос еще раньше, чем разглядела в ярком свете, льющемся из открывшейся двери, Панси Паркинсон. Та была в школьной форме, но при этом обута в пушистые тапочки с огромными помпонами. Видимо, Панси пожертвовала красотой обуви ради бесшумного передвижения по замку. Но шаркающую походку никуда не денешь, с насмешкой подумала Кэти.

Это же надо было так перепугаться, чтобы напрочь забыть про Панси, которая приглашена сюда сегодня! Смех, да и только.

Она решила обождать немного, пока Панси войдет, и двинуться следом. Может, и опасно было так спешить, но Кэти боялась, что завтра – а может, уже даже сегодня! –  пароль Башни старост могут изменить. Кроме того, Кэти знала, что Панси должна встретиться здесь с Гойлом. Так что скоро этим двум станет совсем не до нее… Вряд ли Гойл станет развлекаться с Панси прямо в гостиной. У него, как и у остальных старост, есть собственная отдельная спальня. Так что путь к камину, считай, открыт! Главное, чтоб никто из других старост не вышел в гостиную не вовремя.

Выждав минут пять, Кэти подошла к резной дверце, остановилась перед ней, вынула на всякий случай палочку и севшим от волнения голосом произнесла:

\- Гаудеамус!

Дверь беззвучно отворилась. Там, за ней, было не так светло, как совсем недавно, когда сюда вошла Панси. Впереди, в нескольких шагах, тускло блестели четыре мраморные ступеньки, ведущие из крошечного «предбанника» башни в гостиную.

Кэти осторожно переступила порог, сделала еще шаг – и чуть не упала, споткнувшись обо что-то большое и мягкое. Едва удержавшись, чтобы не вскрикнуть, она прошептала «Люмос!» и в слабом свете огонька на конце палочки увидела неподвижно лежащего на полу Гойла.


	8. День восьмой. Кэлвин и магловский алкоголь

Кто вырубил Гойла, гадать не приходилось – и так было ясно. Как это было сделано – тоже вопрос не из сложных: Ступефай или Петрификус Тоталус. Что ж, приводить этого кабана в чувство у Кэти не было никакого желания.

\- Нокс! – прошептала она, опустив палочку, и бесшумно поднялась по ступеням в полутемную гостиную. Вход обрамляли мягкие портьеры. Спрятавшись за одной из них, Кэти услышала громкий голос Панси:  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы Драко оказался здесь, и чтобы мы оба были слизеринцами!

Кэти осторожно выглянула из-за портьеры. Панси стояла на коленях перед горящим камином, вытянув шею, словно ожидая ответа. Кэти тоже невольно вытянула шею, ожидая громового гласа или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Но из камина не доносилось ни звука. На первый взгляд, вокруг вообще ничего не происходило. Поэтому Панси вздрогнула, когда за ее спиной вдруг раздался мужской голос:  
  
\- И что тебе понадобилось в нашем камине? Сеть заблокирована, ты же знаешь… 

Кэти тоже вздрогнула за шторой. Она не успела уловить момент, когда на диване у камина появился Драко Малфой в мантии старосты Слизерина.

\- Да я просто… замерзла немного, – запинаясь, произнесла Панси.

\- Ну так пойдем, я тебя согрею… – в голосе Драко звучали одновременно снисходительность и нежность.   
  
Когда эти двое скрылись за дверью спальни старосты Слизерина, Кэти быстренько  спустилась к входной двери в башню – проверить кое-какую догадку. Да, Гойла там уже не было. Значит, невидимки изменили реальность по просьбе Панси! Только сейчас Кэти окончательно убедилась, что это и вправду работает.

Она вновь поднялась в гостиную, решительно подошла к камину и отчетливо сказала в самый его зев:

\- Хочу, чтобы Чо Чанг полюбила меня! Не как подругу, а по-другому!

Камин ответил ей абсолютной тишиной. А затем что-то неуловимо изменилось. Не вокруг, а в самой Кэти. Она не сразу это поняла, а когда поняла, то, судорожно ощупав себя, бросилась к огромному зеркалу, висевшему слева от камина.

Так и есть: из зеркала на нее смотрел высокий парень. Очень похожий на нее, на Кэти. Но – парень! Как ни странно, но первой мыслью Кэти был не отчаяние, а какое-то неуместное удивление: почему на этом парне мантия старосты Равенкло? Разве она хотела стать старостой?

Потом она осознала случившееся до конца и завыла в голос.

За ее спиной со стуком открылась дверь, и голос Малфоя негромко позвал:  
  
\- Кэлвин!

Кэти умолкла и застыла столбом.

\- Кэлвин Белл, я к тебе обращаюсь! – голос старосты Слизерина был холоднее льда.   
  
Кэти медленно обернулась к нему. Драко уже стоял совсем рядом.  
  
\- Что это ты вытворяешь? – процедил сквозь зубы Малфой. – Ты напугал мою даму, урод! Иди проспись! Еще один вопль – и я расскажу педагогам, что ты прячешь в своей комнате магловский алкоголь! Ох уж мне эти грязнокровки…

Кэти открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот миг где-то вдалеке начали бить куранты Часовой башни. Драко, с невыразимой брезгливостью глянув на нее напоследок, развернулся и ушел в свою комнату. Кэти переводила взгляд с одной двери спальни на другую, пока гербы факультетов, прикрепленные над ними,  не стали сливаться в одно перед ее глазами.

\- Десять… Одиннадцать… Двенадцать.

Только сейчас она осознала, что все это время считала вслух удары курантов.


	9. Эпилог. Чо и Хогвартс-экспресс

После двенадцатого удара наступила тишина, и над ухом у Кэти раздался нежный голос Чо: 

\- Просыпайся, соня! 

Гостиная Башни старост осталась где-то далеко-далеко. Кэти открыла глаза. Она сидела в купе Хогвартс-экспресса. В окно вагона светило тусклое солнце. Чо, сидевшая рядом, с улыбкой заглянула ей в лицо.

\- Проснулась! Вот и молодчина! А то уже скоро Лондон!

\- Лондон? – изумилась Кэти. 

\- Ну да! – рассмеялась Чо. – Ведь мы едем домой, на рождественские каникулы! Ты все забыла, что ли, пока спала?

\- Нет, почему же, я помню… – рассеянно пробормотала Кэти. 

Она осторожно осмотрелась, а потом оглядела себя. На ней была женская магловская одежда. Рядом на сиденье лежала аккуратно сложенная гриффиндорская мантия. И, что самое приятное – под свитером у нее, Кэти, отчетливо просматривалась и прощупывалась высокая грудь. Кэти посидела немного, приходя в себя от жуткого сна, а потом вздохнула и искренне сказала:

\- Знаешь, Чо, я так тебя люблю!

В ответ послышался смех, похожий на звон колокольчика, и подруга заключила ее в свои теплые объятья.

2017


End file.
